<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance with me by Jenny_Vastra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190438">Dance with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Vastra/pseuds/Jenny_Vastra'>Jenny_Vastra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Vastra/pseuds/Jenny_Vastra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastra and Jenny dancing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jenny Flint &amp; Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vastra was resting in front of the fire, trying to get rid of the chill that crept in her bones when being outside for too long. Tiredly she stared into the glowing embers of the fire. Even though she could feel the heat of the fire slowly fading as the last of the logs cracked in half, she didn’t get up and just continued staring into the red embers instead.<br/>
Behind her back, Jenny quietly opened the door and lurked in. When she saw her wife resting in front of the fire, she smiled and got inside the room. In silence she picked up a few logs and placed them in the fire to lit it up again. Jenny could feel Vastra’s eyes looking at her closely and a slight blush lay on her cheeks.<br/>
Just when Jenny wanted to sit down next to Vastra, the Silurian got up and pulled Jenny close. With a warm smile on her lips she placed her hands on Jenny’s hips and started dancing a little with her. Jenny blushed, she didn’t know what she was doing and tried following Vastra’s steps. Her eyes focused on her wife’s feet; Jenny stumbled around the room with her.<br/>
“Look at me.”<br/>
Vastra’s soft voice demanded and a hand left Jenny’s side and was placed on her cheek instead. Flustered Jenny looked up into Vastra’s blue eyes, the fire reflecting in them.<br/>
“Dance with me.”<br/>
Again, Vastra started moving around, holding Jenny close to her. The young woman, still not knowing what she was doing, looked down at her feet again and tried stumbling in the direction Vastra led her.<br/>
“Look at me and dance with me…”<br/>
“I can’t…”<br/>
“You can’t?”<br/>
“I… I don’t know how…”<br/>
Jenny whispered and placed her head on Vastra’s chest, she stood still. The lizard chuckled and placed her head on top of Jenny’s. Quietly she pulled out the pins holding Jenny’s bun up and let Jenny’s curls down her back.<br/>
“What are you doing?”<br/>
“Shhh…”<br/>
Vastra shushed her and continued, placing soft kisses on the crown of Jenny’s head.<br/>
“Stay…”<br/>
Slowly she let go of Jenny and walked over to the closet. With a smile she opened it and pushed her own heavy dresses aside to take out another very special dress. With glowing eyes she held it up to show Jenny. The young woman’s eyes went wide. It was a beautiful dark blue dress, fit for a princess even.<br/>
With the dress in her hand, Vastra came back to Jenny and stepped behind her. Quickly her scaled fingers opened all the buttons of Jenny’s dress, she protested a little but was shushed by Vastra again.<br/>
Soon after Jenny’s maid dress was laying on the bed, carefully folded, and Jenny was wearing the blue dress instead. Vastra tilted her head a little and nodded in contentment. She pulled Jenny close again and placed Jenny’s hands on her shoulder. Her own hand rested on Jenny’s waist. With her other hand she took Jenny’s in hers and smiled at her.<br/>
“Dance with me…”<br/>
“I can’t… I… I don’t know how, Vastra…”<br/>
A chill ran through Vastra’s body as Jenny whispered her name and she leaned close, her breath brushing Jenny’s already deep red cheek.<br/>
“I will teach you…”<br/>
She let go of Jenny once more and put a record on her phonograph. Soft slow music started filling the room and Vastra went back to Jenny. Again she placed Jenny’s hands where they should be for a dance and started the steps. When Jenny looked down to look for her feet, Vastra growled a little.<br/>
“My love, look at me… Follow my lead…”<br/>
Her eyes locked with her wife’s and she smiled, the scales on her cheeks darkening a bit as Jenny’s lips finally curled to a smile.<br/>
Slowly Jenny’s feet managed to understand the steps and soon they danced around the room together to the music, both smiling.<br/>
<cite> You’re a natural talent, my love… <cite><br/>
Jenny blushed and leaned close to Vastra’s chest. She closed her eyes as they continued on dancing, fully trusting her body to know what it was doing. Vastra slowly let go of Jenny’s hand and placed both of her hands on Jenny’s hips now, glancing down at her with a loving smile. Jenny now looked up. The look in Vastra’s eyes sent a shiver through Jenny’s body as she watched her lean down a little. Just when Jenny closed her eyes completely again, she could feel scaled lips gently brushing over hers and kissed her wife back.<br/>

<cite>How am I doing?<cite></cite></cite><br/>
Perfect…<br/>
We can do it again…<br/>
Dancing?<br/>
Dancing…</cite></cite></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it. I felt inspired by a few friends on a discord server to write this... :3<br/>Vastra and Jenny got a phonograph as a gift from the Doctor (I'm not entirely sure when the first were available, but I think it's either around that time or a little later... But to make sure it makes sense, it's a gift from the Doctor XD)<br/>The thought of Jenny in a dark blue dress came to me yesterday as I drew a design I will put on a t-shirt XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>